


Art for Gifted or Cursed Memories

by littlegreenfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for the fic I was assigned during SQBB (summer 2014)! I will scan the art as soon as I find a scanner. : ) I LOVED the fic, and was so happy to write it!! I illustrated one of my favorite scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Gifted or Cursed Memories

Emma’s finger flipped through the papers one last time before she moved away from them and allowed her eyes to slowly track towards the center of the web.

 

Where written in big bold black letters was a single word, a single name, and an unspoken promise that Emma intended to keep.

 

**Regina.**


End file.
